Shadow
by Nara816
Summary: UNDER EXTREME REWRITE! "I am a shadow, always have been and always will be. The thing is I dont mind being a shadow, its where I belong." Shikako is Shikamaru's twin, his loyal shadow. They are the proficied Nara's cursed twins. Will they over come it with their unbelevable deduction planing skills, or sill they drown?ShikaxOc. Pairing Unknown Rated T for now WILL CHANGE!
1. Cursed Fate

Hey guys this plot has beenbugging me and is blocking my writing insperation for Naruto the Last Ryuto! SoI thought if I could write it down and get it on paper, then it would help.

So please help me with this story by reviewing and giving me some good ideas

I dont own naruto!

:);)=):D:Px):(:-[lol¤·⊙○●□■ ¤·⊙○●□■ :);)=):D:Px):(:-[lol ■ ■□●

Chapter 1: Cursed Fate

They're dead. They are all dead. I couldnt save them. I crashed down to my knees.

Burning, flames of hell raining down. Everhthing was bjrning. Screaming, fear thick in the air. Unbarable pain. Must get stronger,must be stronger, must help defeat-

"Shikako" Someone shaking me. Theyre here, oh god. "Shikako!"

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. Tears ran down my face from the aftermath of the nightmares, they never go away. Shika, must find Shika.

I look up seeing my brother staring at me with a knowing eye.

"Shika." I said quietly. His eyes looked down and he saw my tear streaked face. His face softened, knowing what had happened. He sighed before he started to talk.

"Troublesome girl." I rolled my eyes at the overused word we had both picked up from dad as he took my hand and started to tug it. "Come on, come sleep with me." I nodded knowing that sleeping with Shika made the nightmares go away. Some may say that 12 year old siblings sleeping together is wierd, more so when they are a different gender, but we didnt care. It solved that problem.

I laid down next to him so we were facing each other. We stared at each other. My brother had long spiky brown hair. His brown eyes always had this intelligent observent glint in them that contradicted his lazy nature. He looked at me, seeing the same eyes and spiky hair. The only difference is Im a girl and wear my hair in a braid and he is a boy and wears his long hair up in a ponytail. I know, I like to state the obvious.

He started to run his fingers through my extremely long hair, it was just above the small of my back, knowing it calms me down. I snuggle up to his side, his warmth comforting me. I sighed, trying to get my mind off the dream, so I thought of the acadamy genin exam tomorow. Shika and I have been just getting by so we dont draw attention to ourselves by unwanted people. That would be way to troublesome. We are actually very smart, well our parents say that and compared to our classmates its not much. Most of them are really honest to Kami idoits. Actually our favorite pass time is to play Shoji and Go. I win most of the time. But Shika wins sometimes.

When hes lucky (hehe).

I turn my attention back to him. He is still running his fingers through my hair looking as content as I was feeling. I sighed and closed my eyes to try and rest.

"Shika, what are we going to do tomorow. Pass or fail?" I asked him, opening my eyes to see his face.

His face relaxed for a second before he opened his eyes and started to consentrait. I waited patiently for him to come to the same conclusion as I. It wasnt like I was trying to be mean, I just wanted to double check my conclusion with my brother. As they say, two heads are better than one. He sighed as he began.

"Well, I will probably be with Ino and Choji, if the one girl per team applys, and they will want to recreate our dad's old team. Then it will most likely be Hinita, Kiba, and Shino for a recon team. Which leaves you Sasuke and Naruto if he can pass. After that all the no name civilians will be teamed up, which is where they will probably put Sakura and most likely wont pass the real test. I wish it would be me you and Choji, but the facts say otherwise. So troublesome. Maybe we should tell them though, about our powers, then maybe we can stay together" He sighed again after his assessment and continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Ya maybe, well we could do a demenstration tomorow for when they have the ninjustu extra credit testing." I said while I nodded in agreement, telling him that I had come up with the same thing. I looked up to see his eyes closed.

"Your brain finally giving you a rest." I asked soothingly, so I wouldnt snap him back to alertness.

"Mmmmhhmmmmm." He said, trying to sleep.

I sighed and got comfortable and closed my eyes to try and sleep myself.

His brain was like my own. It never turned off. That why we seemed to sleep so much because our brain never went to sleep. Well think of it like this. We take multiple naps during the day but could never get a full nights sleep. It was very very rare for us to actually be able to go into a deep sleep. Like real sleep. Mine was worse though. I had these dreams of fear, hatred and destruction. Shika always died in those. Which was the thing I feared most.

I can never let that happen.

Shikamaru was is and always will be the most important person in my life.

He is my counterpart, twin, and soulmate.

We are cursed with this fate.

I have always been a shadow. His shadow.

Always following.

Always loyal.

Always stuck to him.

But the thing is...I dont mind being a shadow, in fact I love being a shadow.

Shadows have always been a big part of my life, of course being a Nara thats to be expected.

I was born, on Septemeber 22nd, a shadow, even from the very beginning I was following after Shikamaru.

I was born after him. (By two minutes)(Mom really really wanted me to follow quickly)

I love him.

As I have said we have a cursed fate.

Thats where I belong. Even as a baby we have always been together. We refused to be separated. The only time Shika would ever leave my side and I his, was because we were forced to.

I shifted so I could fall asleep hugging him. He shifted to, not yet asleep.

"Night Shikako." He said before dropping off to sleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru."

:);)=):D:Px):(:-[lol¤·⊙○●□■ ¤·⊙○●□■ ■□

Did you like it? Hate it?Review!

REVIEW! Favorite! Follow!

-Ja ne.


	2. The Planed Gennin Exam 1 Academic Test

Chapter 2: The Genin Exam

I woke up laying on Shika, who was unsurprisingly still fast asleep. Out of the two of us, he was able to sleep the most. I could hear mom yelling at us to wake up, or she would get out the ice water again. I shivered at that memory. Shika and I never told anyone about our sleeping habbits, so everyone assumed we were lazy. Well you know what they say, desception is a ninja's best friend.

I looked at Shika's face when I felt him move in response to mom's threating. I patted his face gentlely to wake him up.

"Shika come on, if we dont get up mom will bring out the ice water again, and I will just make us late. Late means late to the exam and Iruka and mom will just chew us out even more than usual, making you not getting out bed the most troublesome thing today for causing all of those troblesome things."

By the time I ended my rant Shika had rolled his head and opened his eyes sleepily to look at me. He rolled his eyes sighing before pulling me closer so my head was in the crook of his neck, his body language telling me to go back to sleep so he could sleep. I sighed at his unwillingness to get out of bed. I would have done the same thing if I actually got a good night's sleep. I turned my head so I could talk into his ear.

"Shika I know you want to sleep but we have to come up with a plan so we can be on the same team. I dont want to be without you." I said pleadingly, hopeing he would get out of bed. He just groaned.

"Five more minutes, Shikako." He said as he closed his eyes, intending to fall asleep again.

So I straddled him and leaned down to talk in his ear once again.

"You know what I will do if you dont get up, dont make me get mom up here."

His eyes shot open.

"You wouldnt dare." He said testily.

I smiled threatingly.

"Try me."

He pushed me off as he groaned at the thought of getting up.

I sighed, again.

Sometimes I feel as if I am the elder one of us instead of the younger.

Most agreed.

It tured out that we got to the Acadamy early.

Shika and I walked down the halls of the school, going into our classroom. When we go there, no one was there so we sat down in the back, and started to plan.

By the time people started to show up, it looked like we were fast asleep.

In reality we have a system going. People usually say things around small children or people that are sleeping that they wouldnt usually say, so we look under our eyelids and keep our ears open for anything important. Its a fun little game we came up with during our first year because we knew everything already and class was really boring. So the game is who ever can get the most dirt on anyone in the room wins. It depends on how big it is and who its on. So far its me:2,345 Shika:2,310. What can I say, we get bored easily.

The first one to arive was Shino Aburame. He was a boy that always wore a coat with a neck line so it would cover his face like a mask, along with dark goggles. His clan used bugs in there justu so as compensation their own bodies were...a hive of sorts. He wore traditional shinobi colors. He was extremely quiet but other than that he was a nice guy. Ive even talked to him before, and he sits with Shika and I at lunch.

Shino sat down next to me and nodded hello, knowing that I was awake. I through a little wave his way and went back to pretending to be asleep.

The next one to walk in was a friend of Shika and I's. His name was Choji Akimichi and his family justu involved enlarging their bodies and body parts so he had a 'big boned' body. One rule that everyone knows is not to call Choji fat. It is taboo. Dont ever break it. He always has an unlimited supply of chips on hand. We havent quitwe figured out how he does it but it is on the list of things to find out.

He walks in and sits down next to Shika. He munches for a while before sallowing. He leans back jn his chair before he starts.

"Hey guys, still playing who has the most dirt game?"

We nod.

"Oh, wow. Its been a long time since youve started it. Whose winning?"

I look at him before speaking. "I am. Its curently me:2,345 Shika:2,310."

He turns to Shika after a minute of munching.

"Dude your getting your ass kicked by your sister. Younger sister. Your getting a bit too lazy." He said cracking a smile. Shika just says its troblesome before going to sleep for real. Lucky bastard.

I sighed aand laid my head down and watched insignificant people walk in who were from civilian families who would most likely not make it, or atleast through the second Gennin test. But more on hat later.

I note in my head when Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, his hopeful soon-to-be dog-nin, Sasuke Uchiha aka the Brooding King, InoYamanaka, Sakura Hanuro, and Naruto Uzumaki enter. Its kind of hard not to notice with Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke, then they fight with Naruto. After that Kibe pushes Naruto into Sasuke, kissing him by aciddent. I laughed a little at that, then feared for Naruto's life because the Sasuke fan club was about to kill him. Not even joking.

He was saved by Iruka who used his Big Head Justu, telling everyone to sitdown. I sighed. Same old same old.

"Ok everyone SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! Today is the Gennin Exams. There will be three parts to this test.

First is the written part. There will be 100 questions over everything that has been covered.

Second is the Taijustu test. You will draw a person from the bucket of names and face him or her in abattle. Boys against boys. Girls against girls. You dont have to win to pass, you just have to show that you know what we have covered and that you can be suffcitint in a fight.

Third is Ninjustu/Genjustu. You have to show that you are proficient enough by doing the three basic justu's taught in the acadamy and it is extra credit if you can do two justu's above E rank. This will be held after the Basic test.

Finally, in order to passto become a Gennin you must have a passing grade in two of the three sections. As for the extra credit you can choose which section of the test you want it to go to.

Are there any questions?" Iruka said after the monologue, taking a huge breath of air. After a few questions from the civilian side, he started to handout the test with his assistant Mizuki. I hated him, he just rubbed me the wrong way. His aura was evil, expecially when he looked at Naruto. I know he is going to do something but I dont know what. I narrowed my eyes at him when he gave me my test. Shika knew I hated our assistant teacher, so he too kept an eye on him.

I look down at my test and I calculate how many I have to miss to be the third Kunoichi in the class. Once I do that I finish the test in 15 minutes and look over to see what Shika is doing. I sighed when I saw him asleep still. I will just let him sleep until there is about 10 minutes left since he has to complete less questions than I for our plan.

After I wake Shika for the test I sit down and wait for the testing period to be over. I laid down my head and tried to get some shut eyes when Iruka, damn him, decided to let the alarm go off and snap me out of it. I glared at him as he began to speack.

"Alright class tthe test is over. Please hand them in and we will procede outside for the second part of the test. Taijustu."

I sighed and looked at Shika.

One test down and two to go.

Only the thing is we actually have to do something for the next one.

I sighed for the umteenth time.

Troublesome.


	3. Taijustu Test Part One

So far for the pairing on my profile its:

Naruto 5

Shikamaru 4

Other pairing but not an OC 1

Sasuke 0

So I think im just going to see if either Naruto or Shikamaru wins...we shall see...

This chapter has Sakura!bashing

I dont own Naruto. If I did the anime never would habe been butchard by filler shows so that the show wouldnt catch up with the manga. MANGA BETTER THAN ANIME IN THIS CASE!

Shadow

Chapter 3:

The class walked behind Iruka as he lead them outside. Since it was a Taijustu test we would be randomly paired up by drawing a name out of a bowl. Boy against Boy. Girl against Girl. That rule alone pisses me off a bit because if I tried hard enough I could beat about 90% of all the people here. In a CLEAN fight. Though it would be funny to see the boys pants around their ankles if I decided that clean wasnt enough. Oh the decisions:D··········ok lets move on to the fights before my sadistic side of troublesome (as Shika calls it) comes out.

So as everyome lined up to find out whi was first Shika, Choji, and I went to go find good seats that were perfect for cloud watching, napping, eating, and watching the fights on ocasion. I laid down next to Shika who was currently again trying to sleep. I gave a small sad smile at him as my dark memories flashed across my mind. I snuggled up next to him and propped myself on my elbow to watch the fights and listen to who passed and who failed. Shika threw his arm over my waist to get comfortable. I sighed my patented sigh number 3-my content sigh. I tossed my hair to the side as I tuned into Iruka after his long explaination.

"...Alright first fight is..."

For the first couple fights it was just some nameless civilians who most likely wouldnt pass the hidden gennin test so I didnt bother to pay attention. After the first couple fights it was again the boys turn,(it swiched from boy against boy to girl against girl and then went back to the previous one) Shino and Kiba faced off. It lasted for about 10 minutes with Shino winning by using his bugs. It really was a predictable fight. Next was two girl civilians witch was basically a cat fight over Sasuke. Sigh. I hope they dont make the cut. Praying to Kami here. I mean I seriously understand why Sasuke broods so much. Its becsuse of all the damn fan girls. Hell I would be scared to.

After that I basically ignored the wanna be gennins who, in my personal ooinion that was usually right about this kind of stuff, would never in a million years make it in the ninja world. That included fan girls, unless they straightened themselves out. So why should I waste my memory on peoole's information who I would never need. Though Shika and I have everyones basic info in our class we mainly focus on people who have potential in this line of work. Though now that I think about it, Ino needs a kick in the head...

"Ok next up is Hanuro Sakura vs Nara Shikako. Please enter the ring and step into your ready positions." said Iruka looking over at us expectingly.

I looked back at Shika and nodded. Phase one of plan entering beginning stages. As I got up to leave I hear a faint "...good luck..." from Shika. I looked at him over my sholder and smirked.

"...I dont need luck..." I said so only he and Choji could hear who by the way has been chowing down on his third bag of chips that ive seen today. I laughed softly to myself and turned to step into the ring

"Whats so funny, dead last. Your the worst girl here. Its not like you can beat me." said Sakura aka pink banshee, with a sneer on her face that made her even more ugly. I smirked as I set out to follow with the plan which is to: go all out together, be moderatly good alone. It should work with what we have planed. Cross your fingers and pray I follow through cause Im about to go all out on miss pinky banshee right here.

"Ah Sakura, just watch me." I say smirking. I hear Shika groan a 'troblesome' when he sees my stance.

"Ready your selves," we both get into our respective taijustu stances "get set," our muscles tense "GO"

Until next time...


End file.
